Through The Eyes Of A Leader
by Neonz
Summary: Follow the gang as they do what they do best: Save the world from Cronus. Will put better summery in later. Jay's POV. J/T, A/A


Hi! Welcome to my second CotT fanfic. This is just a bunch of ideas that weren't long enough for seperate stories combined into one, and seen through first-person POV of Jay. I developed this idea back in November of 2008, and have been lazy. If you think that's bad, consider this:

The sequel I'm planning has been in developement for ALMOST THREE YEARS. HOLY COW. It obviously wasn't a sequel at first, but it fits. Kinda. It was first thought up by my thirteen year old self in August of 2006.

Anyways, I'm just going to say that I'm not really a J/T fan but it's obviously been included, I don't remember what Cronus is trying to do to the world, I only spell check the actual story, so sorry about any spelling errors in the first and last parts of me talking, and I don't own Class of the Titans. With that, I present Through The Eyes Of A Leader. (That was the starting title and I never bothered to think of a better one. Oh, sorry, start reading. x3)

--------------------------

Hello. I'll just give you a quick rundown. Me, along with six others, are decendents of Greek heroes. We're out to destroy the god of time, Cronus, who's out to destroy civilization. The seven of us are all within the age ranges of fifteen and sixteen. It sounds insane, but it's our lives, and we're all pretty used to it by now, since we've been at it for maybe half a year at this point.

Me? My name is Jay. I'm the descendant of Jason, and I'm the leader of the group, I guess. Right now we're all at home, since it's late and Cronus hasn't attacked us in a while. Last attack was two full weeks ago, which is actually a lot for him. I'm a little anxious wondering what he's doing, but the rest of the team is de-stressing a bit, which is good. I'm trying to watch the news to see if anything is happening (you never know), but Herry keeps trying to switch it back to the sports network.

Herry is the descendant of Hercules, and inherited all of his super strength. It's really awesome to watch him pick up his huge truck (our main mode of transportation) as easily as if it were a pillow. You'd imagine someone of his size and ability to be a huge violent brute, but Herry is the complete opposite. He'd do anything for his friends, and loyalty is his main asset. Unless it comes to food, or, as I'm finding out, television channels.

Annoyed, I flipped the channel back to the news. "You can watch that after we're sure Cronus isn't attacking the city, okay?" Herry rolled his eyes.

"Come on. You're so paranoid, Jay. I want to see who wins!"

Another voice popped up from across the room. "Cronus hasn't attacked in a while. It is kind of weird, you know?" Odie looked up from his laptop at us.

Odie is the opposite of Herry. Herry is the brawn, and Odie is the brain. With his short, skinny stature and huge glasses, the African-American would be the last person you'd expect to be a hero. He's actually the descendant of Odysseus. He's also probably the smartest kid on earth. His knowledge has saved us many times in the past. Odie is addicted to computer games (some of which he makes himself) and he carries his laptop everywhere.

"He's probably too afraid to show his ugly hair around town anymore. Seriously." And that would be Neil. Former model, Neil is the descendant of Narcissus, which is really obvious because he's the definition of narcissistic. His super power happens to be super luck, so we're all wary of playing card games with him. Neil has shined in the past a few times, but usually he prefers taking refuge in Herry's truck while the rest of us battle Cronus.

"COMING THROUGH!"

A red blur sped through the room. A panting purple haired boy ran through after it. That's Atlanta and Archie.

Atlanta is the descendant of Atalanta, and inherited super speed. I'm not sure what her top speed is because we have yet to find an accurate way of measuring it, but it's way faster than any normal human. Generally, she doesn't use her super speed because it tires her out too quickly, unless in emergencies or when showing off, like now. She is easily distinguished by her bright red hair.

Archie is the descendant of Achilles. He has never been sick a day in his life, and I'd say he's the toughest member of the team endurance wise, because although he's not immune to everything like Achilles, he does have super-healing properties. He's terrified of water for some reason though. Like Achilles, he has a weak heel, and wears a brace to protect it. Oh yeah... don't tell him I said this... but he's totally in love with Atlanta. She has no idea of course. Poor guy.

Archie and Atlanta are the two youngest members of the team, at fifteen, and they're making it apparent to the rest of us.

"What's wrong Archie? Maybe you're just too slow?" Atlanta taunted. Herry, Odie, myself, and even Neil looked curiously over to watch.

Archie smirked. "Ha! You wi-" Atlanta suddenly took off again, interrupting him mid-word. "Hey! No fair!" Archie narrowed his eyes, but followed her. We all laughed.

"Hey guys, what's going on now?" Theresa appeared seemingly out of nowhere and I jumped. I grinned sheepishly and moved over a bit. She plopped down between me and Herry.

"The usual." I replied, waving my hand in the direction of Archie and Atlanta, who ran through the room every so often, yelling at each other the entire time. She smiled watching them, and I grinned back before turning my attention back to the television. There were now people speeding back and forth on a sheet of ice. "What? Herry!"

Herry looked confused. "What? You weren't watching anymore!" I sighed.

Oh yeah. Sorry, almost forgot. I got, um, distracted.

Theresa is the descendant of Theseus. She's an exceptional fighter, but what's most unique about her is that she's psychic. She has visions of the future on occasion, and is learning to control objects with her mind. And she looks really good in that nightgown... Oh crap. Did I say that out loud? Okay, good. Phew. Sorry.

"YEEEEEEAHH!" Herry cheered, leaping up suddenly as the television buzzed and players skated around with their sticks in the air. Theresa was pushed by the sudden display right into me. We both muttered unnecessary apologies and straightened ourselves back to normal positions and looked away from each other.

Herry, grinning broadly, stretched and headed out of the room. "That's the game! Night guys!" He waved and disappeared. Judging by the quietness of the room, Atlanta and Archie had also given up and left. The rest of us slowly followed.

-------------------------------

That was just the intro. Next chapter should be up within the next two months... Just kidding! Chapter three has already been started so chapter two should be easy. I think. I'm a bit rough on first person. Actually, I'm rough in any POV. xD. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
